The invention pertains to a two-abreast passenger seat for use in land, sea and air vehicles, comprising a seat frame which can accommodate seat cushions and to which are pivotably linked two seat backs consisting of a rectangular frame with a cushion overlay, and a support structure supporting the seat.
The use value of a passenger seat is affected by many different and sometimes contradictory factors. Passenger seats should be provided with a strength that enables them to protect the passengers in case of an accident, that is, in particular, to take up and absorb the impact energy of persons who collide with the passenger seat. Previously, relatively heavy designs were used in order to obtain such a strength. The large weight of these designs, which always is dead weight, has prevented the economical application of such passenger seats. In order to minimize injuries during an accident, such passenger seats must also be constructed splinterproof, have no edges which could cause wounds, and they must not obstruct the fast evacuation of the vehicle. Aside from these requirements, the passenger seats should also exhibit a long service life which, allowing for the replacement of any parts subject to wear, should correspond to that of the vehicle. A particular requirement is that both occupied and unoccupied passenger seats should be rattle free. In addition, the passenger seats and the area surrounding them should be easy to clean. Finally, the passenger seats should be attractive and very comfortable. All of these requirements should also be economically realizable.
The principal consideration in the fulfillment of the requirements is, however, always the weight of the passenger seats. The basic requirement for the construction of the seats is a design capable of satisfying both the strength and the other requirements determined above while maintaining a low weight.